


Hands Trail the Path

by zacharybosch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, i guess?, just a little timeline shift so will gets out of prison before hannibal and alana get together, mention of Hannibal/Alana, season 2 more-or-less canon compliant, this isn't how you do therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacharybosch/pseuds/zacharybosch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“...We haven’t had sex yet.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p><i>Now Will has perked up. He’s not trying very hard to hide it. His breath is coming twice as fast and three times as loud. “Oh no?”</i><br/>---<br/>A scene from episode 4 of The Path, rewritten for Hannigram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Trail the Path

**Author's Note:**

> yep, pretty much what it says in the summary. it's a scene from s01e04 of the path (you KNOW what one i'm talkin about), but with hannigram instead. some dialogue lifted verbatim from the episode, some altered a bit to fit hannibal and will. i literally only saw the episode for the first time a few hours ago but as soon as i saw this scene (and after my heart palpitations had died down, obv) i knew i had to hannigram the shit out of it

It’s foolish to continue referring to their meetings as ‘therapy’. The things they tend to discuss reach far beyond the borders of appropriate doctor-patient conduct, but what is perhaps most concerning to Hannibal at least, is that he’s found an inexplicable desire to overshare with Will. The minutiae of his daily life, the mundane activities and tumbling thoughts, spilling out of his mouth like so much sand through fingers.

“I’ve been... spending time with Alana.” He knows that Will knows, but he tells him anyway. Will hadn’t seemed bothered by it before, and he doesn’t seem bothered now.

“Right, I heard. How’s that going?”

“It’s good. Enjoyable. She seems to like my company.”

That gets a wry smile from him, a little shift of the eyebrows and a knowing, almost mocking roll of the eyes in Hannibal’s direction. “Well you can be charming when you want to be, Dr Lecter.”

Hannibal can feel his tongue growing too loose. 

“...We haven’t had sex yet.” 

Now Will has perked up. He’s not trying very hard to hide it. His breath is coming twice as fast and three times as loud. “Oh no?”

Hannibal shakes his head, shifts forward in his seat a little and licks his lips. “But she kisses me a lot.”

He’s rapt. Eyes fixated on Hannibal’s mouth. “Where?”

Hannibal reaches up, almost absent-mindedly, to run one finger round the small space between his neck and his shirt collar. “My neck.”

And just like that, eyes never leaving Hannibal for a second, Will unbuckles his belt and pops the button on his fly. His breathing is laboured, mouth pressed into a thin line, and when Hannibal moves to reach out Will puts his hand in the way immediately. “No, no. Stay there.” He takes his cock in hand and starts jacking himself off with furtive, tight little motions.

Hannibal stays put on the edge of his seat and pushes one finger, two, against the plush swell of his mouth. “My mouth… lips.”

“What else?” Will’s voice is gravel.

Hannibal runs a hand over the smooth planes of his shirt. “Over my chest, then--” Hands on his thighs, smoothing over plaid fabric, and then they’re on the hot, hard bulge of his crotch. “--here. But I pretend it’s you. It doesn’t make me feel bad.”

Will comes in his hand with a strangled groan. He takes a tissue to wipe off what he can, and buckles himself back up.

“Thank-you for the session, Dr. Lecter.”

And he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr! send me prompts!


End file.
